


Get Together

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, i dont know what my phone did, i havent really seen any angst for her lately?, might appear to be spaced weirdly, so i made one for her, some angst for riko, something happened while i was writing this so the dialogue tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: “So Yō, you can run after Chika now, and Chika, don’t worry about me.”I come to terms that maybe, I should let you go.[Sequel toStuck in the Past]





	Get Together

I’ve realized the mess I’ve made. They say it’s not my fault, that her feelings went over my head. I didn’t notice, and I paid the price.

 

Chika loves Yō, and Yō loves Chika, but I…..I love Chika.

 

I don’t fit. I’m the outsider, a object preventing their relationship from taking that first step. I should’ve noticed sooner, I was so happy that Chika accepted me but is she happy with me? Is she happy that she’s with me? Is she okay that she isn’t with Yō?

 

Or maybe….she accepted me out of pity. She didn’t want me to be heartbroken, that’s so Chika. She puts others’ feelings in front of hers. She may make the weirdest of ideas, or jump headfirst into something, but she puts others first.

 

Love is when you know when to let them go.

 

——

 

“Riko? What’s wrong? Why did you call me here?”

 

“I wanted to talk.”  


Chika tilted her head, but her eyes showed no fear.

 

“You love Yō, don’t you?”

 

Chika gasped. “I love you! What are you talking about?”

 

“Please.” I held her hands. “Please be honest with me.”

 

Chika looked down. I let go of her hands. “I……...I’m in love with Yō.” It’s pointless to try and hide it.

 

“Since the beginning?”

 

“Yes.”

 

I knew this, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. I always denied it, I hoped that Chika would’ve loved me in the end, but that’s just selfish isn’t it?

 

“Riko….” Chika held my hands this time. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You shouldn’t be.” I smiled, and Chika was confused. “Please run after her.”

 

“But Riko—” Chika gave me a look of concern. I must have burdened her even more haven’t I? I poured out my feelings towards her when I confessed, I told her how much I admire her, how much I care for her, how much I _love_ her. But when I saw Yō’s eyes of heartbreak…..once I realized that Chika accepted me though she loves Yō, I knew that even it will break me, at least that’s less than two. It’s less than two hearts wishing to be together rather than one searching for another. “What about you?”

 

“Don’t worry about me.” I looked at my phone, its bright light temporarily blinding me. _5:30_. Just in time for the sun to rise. “Yō will be here any minute now.”

 

I saw the girl walking towards us and once I knew she was in earshot, I uttered the words I never thought I’d say. “Chika, I’m breaking up with you.”

 

“Riko—”

 

 

“Chika? What are you doing here?” Yō tilted her head. _Déjà vu?_ “And Riko? Why did you call for me?”

 

I swallowed hard, and smiled.

 

“You love each other, don’t you?

 

“So Yō, you can run after Chika now, and Chika, don’t worry about me.”

 

A lone tear slides down my cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I thought of a happy ending for these three, but since angst is my forte. Do you really expect me to do that?
> 
> No no no, a character will suffer at the expense of others' happiness (technically, since Chika and You can be together now).


End file.
